kralloydcolloyd being an angel hurts
by melliehel
Summary: Lloyd Irving was in charge by mithos till he was killed and by his sis and now Lloyd is a little emo because he don't know what to do . who would support him to the end ? ---dunno how to write summary's lowl---


wel hello this is *our* first fanfiction thingy .... its more a r

its whit incest but ya would not read how they do it !!! .

it's worth reading some off our classmates cracked up about this .... this is kind of an prolouge ...

because this is not the real part of it this is just a part ... I will upload the beginning an so far another time .... and well enjoy this one for so far

me is doing :

L = lloyd K = kratos P= presea Z= zelos

my friend :

G = genis R = raine C = colette S = sheena

WE SO DO NOT OWN ToS if we did ... kratos would be hugged by everyone !!

L : behind this door ^^ g: thanks - wtf ?  
L : ofcourse .  
L : if ya L : no let it be g ; okei *opens door*  
*see lying his sis*  
SIS!  
ARE YOU OKAY?  
R: yeah i just feel a littel weak that's all so don't ya worry to much G: okay L : hiiya L *looks still a little afraid*  
G: what's wrong? lloyd?  
L : scared of your sis .  
L ;shes so gonna kill me G:why?  
L : why ? why , asks the smart ass R: becease he allmost killed me genis that's why L : eep !  
G: but he said it where orders G: it where orders right?  
L ; *hides behind kratos* That's true !  
K : oh yea I;m here 2 .  
R: well i still don't trust him that well K : .  
K : it were orders .. miss healer R: oh heya kratos L : *giggles* miss healer ?  
R: okay L : thats odd L : rlly odd name R: why is it odd?*looks like he would kill lloyd , if she could stand*  
L : omg ... nothing *is clinging into kratos*  
K : o///o K : .  
R: why are you clinging in kratos lloyd?  
L : I'm afraid of you ... L : that's why !  
R: well thanks R: i'm not going to kill ya R: yet L : rly ?  
L : 0o0o0o0oo0h .  
k ; .  
K : lets go already ...... /  
R: yeah realy G: *looks arounb for presea but doesn't see her*  
L : what ya doing gen ?  
G: has someone saw presea?  
G: mithos said she whould be here either L : that's right L : I putted them all here K : .  
G: but i can't find here L : I think she is somewhere around in a corner L : she still like dark things .  
G: i'm going to chek there L : okay G: omg PRESEA WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!  
G: I CAN'T SEE A THING HERE G:AAAAAAAAAH L ; * slightly trying to hold hands whit kratos* *snaps back ... Genis relax G: no i won't i want to find here P : I'm right here .  
*stands behind genis G: PRESEA G: thank godess you are okay G: i mean you are right?  
P : ofcourse L *still trying to hold hands whit kratos* K *slaps lloyd on head* L : ouch !  
R: what are you guy's standing there come on let's go already L : .... *looks around ambarresd*  
L : yea ... K : ofcourse .  
Z : come on voluptious hunniiiiee Z : *looks at sheena*  
S: yeah sure G: * helps getting raine on her feet*  
R: i'm okay genis i can stand on my own now G; okay L : *whispers* why you dun wanna hold hands ???!! .... its friendly *hopefull eYes*  
K : ... come to your sensens this is not a good place to .  
K : *looks around* ... oops S: what are you 2 talking about?  
G.  
R.  
S: wtf z ; euh okay .  
L : /  
K ; what !  
S: are you 2 having sexs ore something K : huh .. we never had "sex" whit eachother . *en ook echt met zn finger zo he*  
L : //// I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM !!! *is dark shade of red*  
*so red as his shirt*  
S: well you are getting red lloyd ya sure ya don't like him?  
L ; I did colette .  
*lies lies lies *  
L : I do I do I do I do G : :O L : .... /  
G dude ya told me ya didn't even liked her any more!  
L : ... omg did I say that ?  
L : did not mean that .... *totally lies*  
L : ... aah stop this ..... G: well never mind let's go home *goes all away * L *flies whit kratos , ofcourse*  
L : *chatering chatering*  
L : ha ha so true ... K : *has a smile on his face .... RLY ! *  
G.  
L : can you keep up whit us ?  
R: why are you smilling kratos?  
K : .  
L : or do we have to fly slower ?  
K : .  
K : I did not smile .  
L : aw krattie u did R: .  
L : I euh // I mean kratos u just did .  
L : ... G: okay well K : you make yourself look stupid lloydie .... *looks rly teasing*  
g.  
L : oh you meaniiiiiiiiiii I so gonna get you now !  
G: wtf G: you know there under us is my house P : homophobic mans .  
G: so we are going to land here L : you go we stay ... for a little G: sure K : ... wtF K : *smiles again* you had to get me remember xD L : I do I do I do I do ...... *hums song*  
L ; can you take care of eachother ? we wanna see the stars ... right mister frown-face K : yea ofcourse silly mr. of the ...dwarves ?  
L : no good nickname ... no rly it's bad even zelos can come up whit better stuff .  
G: hey we are going okay?  
z ; :D I haveszz better stuff L , K : OKAY !  
G: come on you guy's G: so we are going R: see you 2 l *flies away whit kratos* *hand in hand ... slightly*  
G: so they gonna have sex right?  
R: yup L : DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT L ; * I hasszz angelic ears G: since when can he hear that well?  
p : he is an angel ... they can hear from Great a distance G: okay i didn't know that G: well presea would you ehh go on a date whit me?  
P : where the heck is collete ? ... should lloyd rly "did"colette ?  
P : I don't see why not .  
G: *is blushing the red shade of a rose *  
G: nah don't think he did collet P : why he said then , and rly where is she ?  
P: she acts so wierd the last time .  
*some time later *  
G: soo ready to go presea?  
Z ; heey there you have my bud and mister always angry Z : omg what happand to your shirt ... the button ... how the heck did you do your shirt today .  
L : .... /// I uh .  
G: omg lloyd you are all mesd up Z : yes your hair !! :O G: don't tell me ya had sex whit kratos Z : shall I do your hair ??? :D L.....did not .  
G: ohno?  
Z : slam him on tha butt then you know )  
P : zelos you wierdo L: why the heck should I be the uke ?  
K : ur girly .  
L : am not G: eh lloyd what's the wite thing on you're shirt?  
L : .. thats my .. button ?  
G: no you're buttons are all black G: omg Z : chek the pants ... awesome G: you had sex ... L my buttons arnt black they are silver !  
L : .  
L : did not L : we euh had a friendly fight !  
L : yea that is G: yeah ya did look at you're pants i mean they are allmost white ore something ... my pants .. when did I changed clothes anywaysz K : lloyd ... you moron L : kratos hair is always messy K : my hair is NOT always messy .  
K : ... you mor...*lloyd slaps his hand against kratos mounth* L : hussh shut up already .  
P : ... homophobic men on the lose .  
K,L : ARE NOT !  
Z : very sensetive Presea G: oh yeah you 2 are L : aw we are not .  
G: jeezz if you 2 are in love then say so L; I just .... did the button wrong .  
L ; and as I said we had a friendly fight G: yeah sure ya never do that l : I never do ? Hmmmmm eh we... heey were's colette ?  
G: dunno mabey she is still ther!  
L : no she was whit us ... to here .  
p ; I not saw her here but she was whit us G: okay G: well i don't know a thing wher she is or could be Z : my voloptious hunniee and I maybe know where she was .... and where she is now .  
S: don't say that ever again Z : aw okay I'm sorry hunny S: *sigh*  
S: well i haven't saw her Z : she may be by the river now S: the last time i saw her was when we got to the castele S: yeah let's go chek C: well heya you guy's Z ; if she saw you to doing "it" Z : euh hi colette C: doing what?  
L : LALILOOOOOOO colettu !  
g: nothing don't worry about it C: okay and heya lloyd C: wher were you guy's K : .... me and messy hair *still under the messy hair thingy *  
C: everything went black before my eye's and i woke up by the river L ; what happend before that ??? :O C: so i beli* falls on the ground*  
L : COLETTUUUUUUUU G: collette!  
L : this is so not C0ol C: oww L : colette ?  
my head is hurting R: let me take a look at it L : what did you saw before it then before you went black ?  
K : she did not turn black ... her vision went black .  
C: well i saw you guy's and then i saw nobody L : oh I knew that C: i was standing on nothing L : .  
C: and then i believe i fell L : that is wierd is that gonna happen to me 2 ??? C: no don't think so L: did you saw my wings ?  
C: i think i was still confussed L : theyre so awesome .  
L : now I can fly whit you colette C: well believe it i saw them C: yeah i know L : now I don't have to bult a raft for the both of us ! we just fly and look at how good the world has become because you was so brave *puts on his usual smile*  
K : lloyd it is because you were so brave L : I knew that C: jeezz you guy's are idiot's K : prof. raine ... how well do you teach this kid ?  
C:*rent weg **en vliegt weg*  
L : COLETTE ?? what did I do wrong ?? L : *collapsd ,,ofzo*


End file.
